


How to help norman fall asleep fast

by Emmanorm



Category: The Promised Neverland
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 08:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmanorm/pseuds/Emmanorm





	How to help norman fall asleep fast

在被艾玛推倒在沙发上，裤子拉链被轻巧解开的时候，诺曼依然不明白此刻的现状  
＂喂....艾玛＂他支撑起身体想说出什么，但看到少女伏在他腿间低垂着头，仿佛在压抑着巨大的痛苦的时候静默了  
＂诺曼...一直以来都忍耐得很辛苦呢....就连这个时候也...＂  
她不想听他说什么阻止她的话，她只是想好好抚慰他痛苦的灵魂和孤独的肉体  
于是她从他紧绷的内裤里拿出与他那斯文外表毫不相符的性器  
跟幼时还能一起洗澡时的可爱肉团完全不同，几乎是带着凶暴和粗鲁的感觉在她眼前勃起  
诺曼浑身的力气仿佛都被抽走了，他嘟囔着蠕动着湿润的嘴唇，抚摸着她的头，用最深沉嘶哑的声音对她说  
＂舔舔看？＂  
那种情欲的躁动感鼓舞了她，她还记得她是如何走进这个办公室想让一直劳累的诺曼睡觉，结果当看见他强忍困意却固执地不让她帮忙的样子时生气了，想要让他好好睡觉，在她不在的时候照顾好自己，但是却那么困难，她几乎是含着自责的心情推着他来到沙发上坐下，脑海里回响着女孩子里面最懂的基兰的话语  
射精之后的男生很容易疲惫哦  
然后鬼使神差地解开他的裤子，看着他鼓涨的生殖器不知所措，这太不一样了....  
但是诺曼的话总是有魔力一样，驱使着她去做，首先是敏感的头部，在用舌头舔了一下后，诺曼发出猫儿一样的细哼声，心脏像被爪子轻挠了一下微微收紧，他的眼睛蒙上一层水雾，蓝色玻璃一样的眼睛此刻专注地看着她为他口  
＂听他们说，你就像皇帝一样..＂  
艾玛小声地说，手指搓玩着硕大的睾丸，听见他有些尴尬的咳嗽和难忍的呻吟  
＂这只是玩笑....＂  
＂我知道...但我很担心你...变成那个样子.....你总是为我们做好一切然后慷慨赴死.....我不要你在我面前再次消失了.....＂  
最后艰难地吞进一部分，牙齿咬过柱体的时候听见他痛苦的声音...  
＂不....艾玛.....不要用牙齿咬那里....＂诺曼的眼睛甚至流出泪水，手颤抖地放在她的头上  
诺曼他一直都对疼痛很敏感，但是比谁都勇敢做好牺牲的准备  
艾玛她抚摸过他青涩的绒毛和坚硬的腹部，手指上都是他因为痛苦和欢愉带来的液体  
轻声跟他说，没事哦，诺曼想做什么都可以  
然后他挺动着腰部不断地插入她的口中，在感受到她疼痛的咳嗽声时停下，心痛地跟她说我们停下来吧，艾玛，这对你不公平.....  
然而诺曼不知道，压抑他的痛苦将美好的一面展示给艾玛也是一种痛苦的折磨，因为艾玛比谁都要重视他，他是那么独特的存在，一直守护着她，却从来不敢索取什么  
真可怜啊.....  
她在最后的顶动时感受到精液进入到她的喉咙，这让她感到又新奇又恶心，但还是完全吞下了  
擦掉嘴角的液体，跪坐在沙发上抱住已经疲惫到睁不开眼的诺曼到胸前  
＂到天亮之前，我会一直陪伴着你的＂


End file.
